Why would you overlook someone, Kaiba?
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: Kaiba's (super expensive top of the line sports)car breaks down. He needs to get it fixed. Honda is at work in his father's garage in the late evening. Plotted with Jewel2013. Rated M for possible later chapters. All I want is a review from you, please.
1. Don't expect to know everyone, Kaiba

**"You know, of all things, I wasn't expecting you to come in tonight."**

Kaiba scoffed at such a statement.

 _"What were you expecting, a flying pig?"_

Honda only offered a shrug at this comment.

 **"I honestly think that would have been more likely than this."**

 _"And why is that?"_

 **"Don't you usually waste your nights working on that duel school? It must be so rare to see you out of your office so early in the day."**

As anyone could have guessed, Kaiba was very much not amused by this statement. His work was the business of no one else but himself, the hours he spent in his office should not concern the minds of anyone else. Why Honda had decided upon bringing this up, Kaiba did not know, nor did he care.

 _"Don't you have some cheerleading to do or something?"_

It occurred to Kaiba, in this moment, that he knew nothing else of Honda or his life. He hadnt even known that Honda worked, let alone at this garage. How had he missed that? How was it, that the only thing he knew of Honda Hiroto was his cheerleader status amongst Yugi and Pals.

Kaiba was typically a more controlling guy.

He set out to discover every little fact and opinion of every little insignificant person he met.

Why had he overlooked Honda?

Personally, they hadn't spoken much, but they were constantly near one another during their high school days, often enough that even now, two years later, Kaiba remembered his face and name.

How did he not know anything else?

This much deeply bothered him.

Honda much preferred things the way they were.

When people didn't know him so well, he held power over them.

Power was not something that someone like him could easily get.

Especially not over Kaiba Seto.

He'd like to keep things as they were now.

 **"Well, fixing your car and taking your money comes before any and all cheerleading, unless you'd like me to fall into the splits first, that costs extra though."**

In his confusion, Kaiba found himself not speaking.

He soon corrected his error.

 _"Honda, if **you** can fall into the splits right now, I'd gladly pay 30,000¥ extra."_

Without hesitation, Honda dropped, easily proving Kaiba wrong.

Kaiba was not happy.

Typically he knew what people were capable of, even if it was something as useless as this.

However, Kaiba was a man of his word.

He was quick to retrieve his wallet, and the money which he had promised Honda.

As he stood, Honda did not take notice of Kaibas actions.

His legs hurt a bit, as if had been a while since he had last done that, for any reason.

However, it was worth it, as the look on Kaiba's face once he had hit the ground was priceless.

The next thing he knew, he had money in his face.

Definitely Kaiba's.

He shoved the hand back.

 **"Keep it, you can just owe me a favour."**

Kaiba was not the sort to enjoy owing anything to anyone, especially for no longer than a few seconds.

 _"A deal is a deal, Honda, take it."_

 **"Last I checked, I never agreed to take any money in return."**

 _"Last I checked, that was the reason you did it."_

 **"Now that's just you jumping to assumptions. I did it to prove you wrong, not many people get that chance."**

 _"And you never will again."_

Kaiba had already made up his mind now.

He needed to collect more information on Honda Hiroto.

He didn't know near as much as he'd like to.

He still could not understand why he had overlooked such a person.

He had never done that before.

 **"If you're done, I gotta go work on your car, so that _hopefully_ we're not here all night."**

Kaiba offered no verbal response, only scoffed and took a seat in the empty waiting room.

It didn't take long for him to come up with a way to get rid of the pesky favour Honda claimed that Kaiba owed him.

Yes, it had to do with the money.

By the time Kaiba had finished paying for the repairs to his car, Honda had taken notice of what the retreating billionaire had left behind.

Kaiba didn't seem to notice, or he didnt care.

Upon inspection, Honda found that it was the money that had been offered to him earlier.

A little note had been left next to it.

 _With that pathetic excuse for a hairstyle, you could use this money more than I could._

 _We are even._

Kaiba was already out the door, but that didn't keep Honda from making his retort.

He was sure to shout it loud enough for Kaiba to hear, out the front door.

 **"I'll just use it to help you find a way to beat Yugi!"**

Kaiba pretended not to hear what he had just heard. It wouldn't be useful to get angry. He'd just go home and scream.


	2. How did you lose, Kaiba?

Despite the fact that only three days had passed, Kaiba was nowhere near nervous about his sudden return to the garage which he knew Honda currently worked at.

With three days of surveilance, nothing had come up.

Honda seemes to live vey little. work and home, work and home, work and home.

Nothing ever changed.

It concerned Kaiba.

Maybe Honda was aware that he was being followed?

No one, not a soul, could live like that. It wasn't human. How could anyone live with so much work and so little play?

Even Kaiba couldn't do it.

Yet it seemed now, that Honda was not the only one working.

He sat at the counter, looking bored, in the centre of an empty waiting room.

Why this place was empty once more was odd to Kaiba, but he would not question it.

Maybe the owner was just down on their luck?

 **"What are you doing back here? Didn't I just fix your car?"** That had been Honda, speaking in a tone that was anything but happy. It seemed that somehow, he was in a bad mood.

Unlike his friend, Honda did have emotions other than Anger and Joy.

 _"As I'm sure you're aware, I own more than one car, and shockilngly, they need matinence on a regular basis, like all cars do."_

 **"Funny."**

 _"Not as though I was trying, but I'll take what I assume to be a compliment."_

Honda rolled his eyes at this.

He leaned over the counter.

 **"You can take a seat, your car will be out soon enough."**

By the words he spoke, it seemed that "soon enough" could not come soon enough.

 _"I find that I'd rather not give you the satisfaction. You want me to leave you alone, so, I suppose that is exactly what I will not do."_

He huffed indignantly.

 **"So what, you're just going to stand there and stare at me like a stubborn child?"**

 _"Not exactly what I had in mind."_

 **"Great, so you plan to talk at me too."**

Honda was clearly not excited for the company he was given.

 _"Just what is it that's gotten you into such a sour mood?"_

To Kaiba, it seemed as though the tables had been turned in a drastic way.

Wasn't he usually the one who couldn't stand to be talked at by Honda and his many friends?

Whatever had happened, Kaiba didn't much like this change, it was forcing him to drag the conversation on.

 **"Well, you know, I guess it would have to be _none of your business_."**

Kaiba could just feel the anger boiling up, but he decided to let it pass for now. He was here for a purpose, and not just to rotate his tires or change his oil.

 _"Whatever, if you refuse to tell me that, while we wait, why not play a game?"_

Now it was Honda's turn to be confused.

Since when did Kaiba play games with people that he didn't view as a challenge?

Or, since when did Kaiba view Honda as a challenge?

Since when was Kaiba even interested in wasting time on him?

Regardless of the answers, Honda would humour him.

 **"What kind of game?"**

 _"A simple one. A game of questions."_

 **"You'll have to explain a bit more."**

 _"We take turns asking one another questions, the first one to refuse an answer loses."_

 **"What does the winner get? If there's no prize, there isn't anything keeping either of us from refusing to answer."**

 _"Hn, I suppose, the winner will get to chose that when they win."_

Kaiba had no intentions of losing, and he knew exactly what prize he would demand. The answer to the question that Honda would refuse. He wouldn't be able to turn it down then.

 **"Fair enough. I'm guessing you get to go first, since it is your game."**

 _"Since you insist."_

He had yet to think up a question, so it did take a moment for him to speak once more.

 _"Why is it that you work in a place like this?"_

Honda shrugged.

 **"Family business. Why this game?"**

 _"It was the best I could come up with. What family do you have?"_

Brief answers, a good way to make use of their time, as it was short.

 **"Parents, a sibling."**

Or was Honda trying to give away as little as he could?

 **"Why a game at all, you could be working?"**

A scowl.

 _"I wish to bother you, wasn't that clear?"_

Honda laughed at this statement.

 _"What sort of home did you grow up in?"_

 **"Loving. Why do you want to bother me?"**

 _"Because you're in a sour mood."_

 **"And why does my mood matter to you?"**

 _"It's my turn."_

With a moment of hesitation, Honda soon nodded.

 _"How did you come to join the Dweeb Patrol?"_

 **"I'm a founding member. Why does my mood matter to you?"**

Kaiba was at a loss for words now, what was he supposed to say that wouldn't incriminate him and give away his true intent?

 _"It confuses me. Why are you in a bad mood?"_

 **"Got yelled at. How does something so common confuse you?"**

The answer was simpler than he had expected. Why? Where was the why? Most people would over share, but here Honda was, sharing the bare minimum. It frustrated Kaiba, but also left him wanting to know more.

 _"Because. . . "_

Honda was asking difficult questions. It seemed he was playing to win, while Kaiba was playing for information.

 _"I've come to realise that I don't know you as well as I thought I did._ **"**

 **"And your question?"**

 _"Why do I know nothing of you?"_

 **"I want you to."**

He was smirking now.

 **"Why do you want to know about me?"**

 _"I find you intriguing. Who are you?"_

 **"Honda Hiroto. How intriguing?"**

Kaiba had backed himself into a corner.

 _"Enough to lie about the reason for my presence."_

This statement lead Honda to glance out the window into the garage, something he should have done earlier. There was no car being worked on.

 _"Why did I overlook you, out of all your friends?"_

A question that was really directed toward himself.

 **"Because there's nothing special about me, right? I'm sure you made that judgement for yourself long ago. Why waste time and money on a nobody like me?"**

 _"Because it's only an act. This is a lie you're putting up, and I refuse to ignore it. Why bother pretending to be nobody?"_

 **"Maybe it makes me feel in control of a life which is controlled by anyone but me, maybe I like seeing people squirm, or maybe, I don't know who I am."**

A moment of silence sat between them as Kaiba took in the response. It had been longer than the others, and less solid, but he had still answered.

 **"Why the sudden interest in me, what triggered these questions for you?"**

To Kaiba, it seemed that Honda was trying to figure out what he had done to give away his lies. Kaiba wouldn't fall for that. He needed Honda to keep making mistakes so he could get to know him.

 _"I refuse."_

He'd take the loss.

 **"Then I win."**

 _"What do you choose as your prize?"_

 **"How about another favour, lets make it an even number. I'll call you up when I want to cash them in."**

 _"That would make it one. We were even."_

 **"Like I said, that money is going toward helping you, so, two. We have never been even, and we never will be."**

 _"What could you possibly want from me?"_

 **"Dunno, guess we'll figure out, but, I guess this means I'll need a way to contact you."**

This was a two way street, if Honda could contact Kaiba, then Kaiba could contact Honda.

This could be useful to him.

He nodded.

He'd allow Honda to have his contact information.

 _"Only on the grounds that I 'm given a way to contact you."_

 **"I guess we got ourselves a deal."**


	3. You're a fool, Kaiba

A knock.

Kaiba looked up from his current work.

Currently he was busying himself with work which focused on his duel school. He had long since forgotten about the events of the previous week, or so he tricked himself into believing. Yet for hours he had been able to ignore the aggrivating thougts of the gap in his knowledge on Honda Hiroto.

Yet now, he was disturbed, brought away from the distraction of his work but a single knock.

Whoever it was would not ge forgiven.

The door opened cautiously. as though the person on the otherside knew what trouble waited for them in this dragons den.

His secretary poked their head through the crack in the door, refused to fully step inside. They knew better than to disturb his work.

"Mr.Kaiba, one of your investigators is here."

All thoughts of crushing his secretary bubbled away into nothing.

One of his PI's. Surely this meant new information had been dug up, and this time hopefully on Honda Hiroto.

 _"Send them in."_

"Yessir."

They were quick to retreat back into their own territory and away from that of their boss. Kaiba didnt blame them, for a moment, he had planned to kill them.

He did not bother with trying to get back to work while he waited for the information to step through his doors, as he knew that this wouldn't take long at all, for everyones sake.

It wasn't more than three minutes later when the Private Investigator stepped into his office, a briefcase in her hands.

"I got what you asked, information on Mutou Yugi and his associates."

And his associates.

This included Honda, did it not?

 _"Do tell."_

"Payment first."

A roll of his eyes.

Kaiba was quick to pay the woman (by that, he had an employee do it for him), as he had played this game many times before, and knew he did not wish to sit through the bartering.

After the payment was recieved, she handed the files over to him. They were organised by priority, putting Mutou on top, and Honda just underneath. The other's were lined up in an unimportant pile as Kaiba was only now keeping tabs on them.

There were only two people which he actively needed to learn more on, the rest were already known.

For now, he ignored Mutou's file, as that could wait the minutes it would take to get through Honda's.

As it seemed, there wasn't much to be known of Honda. No outstanding deeds, average grades, average behaviours. One slap on the wrist for a shoplifting offence at a young age, some issues with gangs in his youth. All the informatjon given was useless, things he could have guessed on his own with the friends Honda kept.

It was clear that Honda used to run with the same group that Jounouchi had. He knew that much. They had knowj eachother prior to high school.

His mother, Honda Erika (housewife, nothing of importance).

His father, Honda Mamoru (owner of the garage which Honda Hiroto worked).

His elder sister, Honda Chiemi (nothing of importance).

The medical records showed little to nothing either. A broken bone here, a high fever there, a few checkups, normal things. Nothing stood out.

How could Honda hide himself so well?

Lastly, a page (or rather an essay) of his whereabouts for the previous week.

He visited work near daily, an occasional trip to the corner store, once to a bar, and twice to a recruiters office.

For now, Kaiba ignored the pile of photos on the bottom. He felt he had something.

What had Honda been doing in a recruiters office? Was he seeking to join the military?

Maybe Kaiba could use this?

He was quick to get his phone, as though the quicker he could get the message out the better the shot he had at prying something from Honda.

 _"Why do you work at that garage, don't you wish to join the military?"_

The reply was almost instant.

 **"Where did you get that idea?"**

 _"You were at a recruiters office, you went twice the past week."_

 **"You're so desperate you're following me now?"**

 **"How many fingers am I holding up?"**

 _"None. I am not following you. I only did some research. Now answer my question."_

 **"You must be following me, or at least got some eyes, I don't have any fingers up."**

 _"That isn't the point."_

Kaiba sat at his desk, impatiently staring at his phone. He needed these answers. He needed to know everything about Honda.

 **"Come on, babe, you gotta play along, it's more fun that way."**

A few moments of silence dragged on, just before a crash.

Honda was purposefully taunting him. He knew how impatient Kaiba was.

How could he have been expected to not throw things off his desk?

 _"I'm not going to play your games, answer the question."_

 **"A lot of people have an interest in the military. It's cool and all, but I don't plan on joining."**

 _"Then why were you there?"_

 **"Got some friends, you know, like normal people, unlike you."**

 **"Speaking of which, if you wanna know so much about me:"**

 **"Why don't you ask me instead of sending other people to do your dirty work."**

 **"Maybe we'll hit it off, become friends, or maybe we'll get drunk and become a bit more."**

 _"Don't mock me, Honda."_

 **"That isn't a rejection. Does this mean your interest in me is more than you've been letting on?"**

Kaiba was now trying whatever means he could in order to calm himself.

Honda needed to learn where the line was drawn.

 _"I am not interested, nor will I ever be, it isn't like that."_

 **"Then educate me, what is it like?"**

Moments passed as Kaiba tried to find the proper words to speak.

He definitely was not interested in Honda.

Not in any way that wasn't purely for information.

He didn't like surprises and he didn't like knowing that there was more to Honda than he had been aware of.

He needed to know about him.

He didn't enjoy judging people without all the information.

How could he tell if Honda was dangerous or not? How was he to know whether he should keep eyes on him?

Yet it seemed that all Honda cared about was finding some way to make Kaiba seem a fool.

 _"Fuck you."_


	4. Maybe watch what you say, Kaiba

Hacking the cameras at Honda's workplace had been childsplay. He didn't require help from his employees (not as though they were competant enough to manage even this), or from a third party.

He decided upon keeping an eye on Honda himself.

It was his belief that of he could watch Honda in his own environment, without being present, he'd learn more than he knew already.

Kaiba only required one day to do this, as one day should have been more than enough to figure out the sort of person that his subject was.

He had opted to give this his full attention for the day, and in order to achieve that, he couldn't go into work.

He laid in bed now, his laptop resting on his thighs as he watched the feed come through.

He'd be here all day, he only hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with any disturbances.

He didn't mind skipping a few meals for the day, or going without pretty much everything while he did his research. He could hydrate when Honda went home for the day.

It wasn't as though he'd be doing much anyway.

As time went on, it became increasingly clear that Honda was a diligent worker, but only when necessary. He worked hard when customers or coworkers were around (which was most of the day), but while he was on his own, Honda would allow himself to breathe and relax. He pushed himself when he knew it would matter, but not when it wouldn't.

It also seemed that Honda cared too much or not at all for his appearance as well.

He worked on cars, so as expected, he'd get a bit messy, and while he didn't seem to care about the mess, there were other things that he must have. The contrast in his look was confusing.

Dark stains from dirt and grime, rubbed into perfectly toned and tanned muscle. Messy clothing covering up, and yet clinging to, sweaty skin.

Kaiba wasn't certain if he was jealous of Honda's body or disgusted with the way he treated it, or something in between the two.

He watched the screen with a fixed interest, all the while attempting to decide how exactly it was that he felt.

In his distraction, he did not hear the door open.

"What are you staring at? It looks like you're in a trance."

At the voice in his ear, Kaiba jumped.

He had not been expecting a visit from his sister.

 _"Don't worry about it. What do you want?"_

"Is that Honda-kun? Why are you watching him?"

 _"Don'tworry about it."_

"With those eyes too, _and_ you didn't notice me enter? Are you crushing over him?"

Kaiba scoffed at the comment, immediately brushing that idea to the side.

It was impossible.

 _"That is **not** the case."_

"C'mon, you can trust _meeeee,_ I'd know that look _anywhereeeee._ Why don't you try talking to him? Honda-kun is a really cool guy, he's come to my rescue a few times, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your _White Knight_."

 _"I'm doing research on him, I am not romantically interested in someone like Honda."_

Mokuba rolled her eyes.

She was convinced that her brother was lying.

"You may be able to fool yourself, but I can see right through you, bro."

Kaiba opted to ignore his sister and returned to looking at the screen. It didn't look like he had missed too much. Honda was working on cleaning some of the grime off.

A very loud huff could be heard from his side.

"It's like you're trying to undress him with the power of your mind alone!"

 _"I'm not. As I stated, I could never find myself with someone like himself."_

"Then why are you watching him? It's not like you even see Yugi anymore, so what could watching Honda offer you?"

 _"This has nothing to do with Mutou. I find I do not know nearly enough about Honda Hiroto, and I am interested in knowing more, that is all."_

By this point, Mokuba had gotten everything short kf a love confession out of her brother and was entirely done trying.

She wouldn't be able to offer much help to him like this.

"Anywayyy, I have to meet up with some friends so, I'll talk to you later I guess. Try not to melt your eyes staring at that screen all day."

 _"Have fun."_

Mokuba was gone soon after.

Kaiba was glad to have been left in peace. This work required all of his attention and he couldn't risk missing any detail because his sister required conversation with him.

However, this small victory was short-lived, as within thirty minutes of Mokuba's departure, she turned up on screen.

It became clear to Kaiba that she had lied about meeting up with her friends.

His hands shook as he struggled to find where he had left his phone.

In the time he had taken to find it, Mokuba had gotten chatty with Honda, she seemed overjoyed.

Kaiba feared what she may be telling him.

She turned as he dialed her number, pointed up toward the cameras, Honda's gaze followed.

He seemed taken aback, slightly put off, and horribly confused.

Mokuba answered her phone moments later, her voice chipper as always, feigning innocence which did not belong to her.

"Hey bro, what do you need?"

Kaiba was silent a moment as he watched her face on the screen.

 _"I need you to come home, now."_

"Sorry, but I'm still with friends, can I stay out a bit longer?"

 _"You and I both know that's bullshit."_

"What? You couldn't possibly know _that_ , not unless you have eyes on me, or maybe it's your boyfriend you're watching?"

 _"He is **not** in any way, my boyfriend, come-"_

"Oh that's right, you only want him to be, you haven't actually talked to him about it yet."

Honda was looking betweem the camera and Mokuba. He seemed lost.

Kaiba was beyond embarassed with Mokuba's behaviours.

 _"You shouldn't jump to these assumptions all on your own, I harbour no romantic interest in Honda Hiroto and I never will, as I've told you more than once before."_

It was clear that Honda could hear at least some of what he was saying. He now focused on Mokuba.

Kaiba couldn't get too clear a view of Honda's face, but he didn't seem happy.

"The only person you've put this much effort into before was Yugi, and Honda didn't beat you in any game that means anything. So you have to have some other reason for this obsession."

 _"We will talk when you get home."_

Kaiba cut the call off, shut his computer. It seemed that this attempt was bust. He'd have to try again in a few weeks, possibly while Mokuba was in school.


End file.
